


Professor Lupin

by WolfyWordWeaver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, First Meetings, Friendship, Humor, James and Peter are the best, M/M, Remus is an asshole, Smut, Study Group, but a competent professor, discussion of British Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyWordWeaver/pseuds/WolfyWordWeaver
Summary: Sirius Black is a lazy college student who is far more interested in partying and living it up than he is of studying but when he is insulted by his professor he takes it as a personal challenge to prove the insufferable man wrong. James and Peter are the best bros and Lily takes care of them all.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Professor Lupin

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is one of the first fanfics I wrote when I started up six months ago and I've been sitting on it just waiting to add some more details. Welp, now here it is. Thankfully somewhat edited and filled with far more mentions of British Literature that you probably care for, but I hope that you enjoy this! :D

When Sirius first signed up for Introduction to British Literature he was just looking for an elective that would give him an easy A to keep his GPA up. Peter had mentioned that it was a blow-off course and that Trelawny was too nice to flunk anyone regardless of if they showed up or not. Unfortunately, Sirius was rather hungover the morning he was rushing to register for classes and when he failed to get into his preferred time slot with Trelawny he just clicked on the next class in that time slot without thinking. 

Four months later when he finally marched into the classroom that Tuesday morning with dark glasses to protect his hungover eyes and nothing but a cup of straight black coffee, Sirius was shocked to see that the class was not overflowing and that all of the students looked rather on the studious side. Peter had described most occupants of the class as carefree hippies, frat boys, and sorority girls and he had expected to find fellow party-goers and maybe even a new supplier for a few of his favorite drugs of choice. Instead, everyone was wearing button-ups, ironed slacks or tasteful dark denims and looked like they were more likely to be seen in the library on a Friday night than at a smashing party. Several annoyed glares were shot his way and Sirius glanced down at his rolled-out-of-bed ensemble of a Rolling Stones shirt and a pair of white board shorts that he had stolen from James. 

Feeling awkwardly out of place as the other students also had their books out and a notebook or laptop for notes, he took a seat as far back as he could and sipped at his coffee. He immediately proceeded to choke on the hot liquid as he laid eyes on the professor who was most definitely _not_ Trelawny. Curly light brown hair topped off the lanky man, barely coming to an end above eyes that he couldn't tell what color they were and a perfect nose cut across with a deep white scar. All of his exposed skin was a beautiful golden color that contrasted against the white scars across his face, neck, and hands and the rest of his delicious body was hidden away under a frumpy sweater and corduroy slacks. 

Not bothering to look up at the students, the professor began speaking promptly at 10:15am, ignoring the sputtering young man in the back. "Hello class, my name is Remus Lupin and I'll be your professor for Honors Introduction to British Literature."

This time, Sirius actually squeaked in surprise and terror, his mind racing back to that hazy morning of registration last semester. Damn James for getting him slobbering drunk again! It was true that he had been accepted into the Honors College, but he had been planning on only using those classes on subjects that actually interested him, not on classes that were supposed to be throwaways! Sirius didn't know the first thing about literature much less British Literature. 

The professor glanced up at the panicked sound from Sirius before glancing back down at his syllabus. "I'll be going through the syllabus now and then we'll jump right into the Early Middle Age by jumping into Anglo-Saxon period." He passed out the papers to the front row before easily walking back to lean on the desk with a casual assertiveness. "Expect a lot of reading and writing in this class. It's fucking literature."

By the end of the class Sirius was absolutely sure that he did _not_ want to be taking this class so he rushed to the professor who was packing away his own stuff in a well-worn leather briefcase.

"Er, hello Professor Lupin, I was hoping that you could help me out."

This close he could see that those eyes were a beautiful green with what looked like golden flecks. Those gorgeous eyes were currently narrowed in annoyance at him. "What?"

Trying to shake off his nerves and swelling attraction he cleared his throat and continued. "See, I think that I got put into the wrong Lit class. I was supposed to be in Trelawny's and-"

"Ah, you're one of those," Lupin interrupted with a dismissive flick of his hand. "Well, to save you the trouble of stumbling and spinning your yarn of woe let me give it to you straight. Her classes are already fully booked so you have no chance of getting in this semester. You also cannot switch classes or enroll in a new course once the semester starts, which it has, and that leaves you with two choices. One, drop the hell out of my class. Two, stay in and be prepared to be literarily gang-banged by some of the most talented writers the world has ever known."

Sirius stared at the imposing man with wide eyes. "L-literarily? Like...literature?"

"Ding ding ding, someone give the dunce a point!" Professor Lupin drawled sarcastically as his hand rang an imaginary bell. Sirius couldn't decide if he was more impressed with the man's snarkiness or insulted that it was shot in his direction. "Yeah, if you intend to take my class you better be prepared to work for it. We actually learn in here."

Nervously biting his lip as he tried to decide what to do, Sirius vaguely noticed his professor's eyes drop to his lips before jerking back up to look him in the eyes. He hadn't planned on dropping a class this semester and had barely squeaked in for full time with his current enrollment. Since he wouldn't be able to get into another class it looked like he was stuck here. Damn Peter! And James!!! Although, as he licked his lips and saw the same brief unconscious reaction from the older man, Sirius couldn't help but smile to himself. Maybe this class wouldn't be too bad.

"I'll see you Thursday, Professor," he cooed before turning on his heel and flipping his hair over his shoulder.

****

There were audible gasps and groans through the entire room as all the quizzes were passed back to their respective students. Sirius stared in horror at the big fat ZERO scrawled on the top of his paper in bright red ink. The man hadn't even had the courtesy to write out the numerical figure. He literally wrote out the word " _ZERO_ " and under it added another note. 

" _I can tell that you didn't even bother to read the passage in question and you suck at trying to bullshit your way through an essay_."

Sirius gaped in offense. His bullshitting abilities had gotten him into many beds, through a high school education, accepted to this damn university, _and_ into the Honors College. He was a great bullshitter, damn it! That fucking red ink had even bothered to correct a comma usage!!! This was a literature class, not high school grammar! His brain refused to accept that the grammar was indeed a necessary part of a literature class, especially one in an honors class where the hope was to be trained for publication. Sirius' only solace was that he was not the only one looking rather pale about their grades. Even these English nerds were sweating.

"Okay," Professor Lupin began, this time sporting a slouchy sweater with _elbow patches_ , "the sole purpose of this quiz was to give you all a taste of what your tests are going to look like." Gasps echoed in the room but the young man didn't seem perturbed in the slightest bit. "It never seems to matter how often I tell students that they need to read the selected passages and attend classes, there are always students surprised by the depth that my tests go to. Count yourselves officially warned. This class takes work! You're not all fucking high schoolers dependent on Google to give you advice and shallow information." His hand slapped hard on the desk he had been circling and he stared hard at all of the students. "This is an _Honors_ class and I intend to treat you all as the intelligent people you purport to be."

Sirius stared at his paper again and wondered if maybe he wouldn't be better off dropping this class. Damn it, he didn't have enough credits to stay full time and if he dipped below that he'd lose his scholarship! Losing that scholarship meant having to get an actual job to pay for his education since dearest Mummy and Daddy had cut him off. Uncle Alphard's money was enough to party with since most expenses were covered by the scholarship but if he fucked this up then he would have to actually cut back on his social life not only to work but also to have enough money for education and living expenses.

As the class was dismissed Sirius tried his hand once more at smooth talking the ridiculously handsome and hard-nosed man. "Hello Professor!"

Those green eyes kept their sharp edge but Sirius could see the slight upturn to the man's lips. "Yes, Mr. Black?"

Carefully sitting on the edge of the table where the professor's papers were, Sirius made sure that his figure was in an inappropriately delicious posture full of invitation. He was a pro at fooling around with his professors. "I know that I'm an intelligent young man as this prestigious university wouldn't let just anyone into the Honors Program and I'm almost offended that you think my thoughtful essay was an exercise in bullshitting."

Professor Lupin smirked. "This isn't my first rodeo, kid. And 'thoughtful' is too strong a word for the piece of shit you turned in."

"I'm rather more familiar with the _riding_ portions of a rodeo than the _bullshitting_ part," Sirius responded carefully with a cheeky wink. He was desperately trying to not throttle that infuriating prat. 

The curly-haired man outright laughed at that and shook his head. "Mr. Black if you intend to sleep your way to a passing grade in this class than I'm going to have to disappoint you. I'm not attracted to morons." Sirius sputtered in shock at the gall and the Professor leaned dangerously close to his face. "Now, write me a brilliant paper or blow me away with actual thinking abilities in your essays and you _might_ have a chance."

With that, the taller man stood easily from the table and strutted out with the briefcase slung over his shoulder and the black-haired student gaping after him.

****

"That fucker is going down!!!" Sirius hissed as he awkwardly bandaged another paper cut on his finger.

James pushed up his glasses and stared at his suddenly studious friend. "I can't believe you're letting that asshole get you so worked up, bro."

"Shhh!" Peter chided the two of them as he looked around at the other library tables with students who were actually studying.

"He's not even going to know what hit him!" Sirius declared passionately as he angrily flipped through a dusty tome that looked like it had not seen the fluorescent light of the library in decades.

"Come on man, he's not going to care if you write the best treatise the English language has ever seen. He's still going to be a prick to you."

After a few seconds of Sirius still grumbling about obscure historians and old English poetry, Peter sighed. "I don't think we're going to get through to him, James."

"I think you're right," the dark skinned teen sighed as he munched on chip from his mostly empty Lays bag. "That Lupin guy insulted his intelligence."

Peter snorted. "That and rejected Sirius' advance. There's injured pride on the line here."

"Think we should help him?"

Peter grimaced but nodded. "I don't know shit about British Literature. You?"

"You're the one who took the damn class," James laughed before slapping his friend's shoulder playfully. "Well shit, I guess we're going to learn now."

****

"Okay, in _Beowolf_ the queen Modthryth is a total bitch at the start but makes a total turnaround after she marries Offa. Please explain the common theme in this era of writing that is depicted here and how it ties into patriarchal societies."

James held a stack of papers on his legs as he stared at his exhausted friend with a challenging glare. Sirius grinned back at him, eyes a little wild and hair falling out of the messy bun it had been tucked into for hours. 

"Okay, Bitch Queen. Got this. The theme being described here is that marriage civilizes a woman and that all unruly women remain unmarried..."

Both friends were on the edge of their seat as Sirius confidently finished his lengthy response. Upon its conclusion Peter threw up his arms in the touchdown gesture and James pumped his fist excitedly. 

"By Beowolf's hairy balls, we need snacks!" Peter cried as he jumped up. "Sirius, that answer deserves more than fucking vending machine food! Let's order in the good shit!"

"Mary Jane Pizza!" James cried excitedly, not caring to keep his tone down even though they were the only students still up in the main room of their dorm at 3am on a Tuesday.

"And I want some of those overnight cookie things!" Sirius demanded as he jumped up and did the running man dance moves. "I want huge fucking chocolate chip cookies!"

"Alright, I'll put the orders in," Peter replied as he pulled out his phone. "James, don't let him relax too much. Hit him with another!"

As 10am rolled by, James and Peter continued to quiz their friend in all things Early Middle Age literature as he chugged down copious amounts of black coffee. He mixed some chocolate fiber crap into a few of the cups hoping that he could hold off on any unnecessary bowel movements until after the test. The friends even quizzed him as he stood at the urinal, not caring about the strange glances that they got from the other bathroom occupants. At the door of the classroom, Peter handed him three hair ties in case the one currently holding up his mess of hair gave up the ghost and James provided the bottle of water and pencil bag full of freshly sharpened A2 pencils and new black and blue pens that had already been warmed up. 

"You've got this," James cheered with a squeeze to his friend's arm.

"Yeah, you know this shit!" Peter added, ignoring the scandalized look a young woman gave him as she squeezed past the group and into the room. "When you're finished, your bed will totally be ready for you to crash. Fluffed pillows, eye mask, and even that girly wax melt thing you like going off."

Bracing himself for the exam, Sirius glanced gratefully at his friends. "Thanks guys. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Love you!" James added with a tight hug.

Filled to the brim with encouragement and knowing that he had studied as much as possible, Sirius waved off his friends and went into the classroom. Plenty of students looked pale and concerned and he noted that Professor Lupin looked almost bored as he organized the papers on his desk. He had a thick hardback book next to the tests that he would probably be reading as they pored over their exam. Green eyes glanced up at him and Sirius flashed a triumphant smirk. That man would learn better than to insult his intelligence. 

When the exams were finally passed out, Sirius was as ready as he could be. He bit his lip in thought and got to work.

****

"Fucking hell," James mumbled as he stared at the graded exam, flipping through the entire thing. 

Sirius remained quiet as he worked through his third cigarette. Peter scratched his head as he read next to James and sighed in annoyance.

"He's going to be an ass to you," Peter mumbled. "Not fair at all, but I guess that's how it's going to be."

"I mean, it _is_ a B, so that's good I guess," James sighed as he tossed the exam on the table. Red ink was bleeding on almost the entire white space of the paper and Sirius was in a state of shock, disappointment, and fury.

"A fucking 89 is not good," Sirius hissed, the smoke shooting between clenched teeth. "It's an insult! Close to an A, but not quite good enough for that. Fuck this shit."

"If he's just going to be like that, what's the point?" Peter sighed. The cool autumn breeze blew past them as they sat out in front of the student lounge.

Sirius chewed on the end of his cigarette for a few minutes as they all stared at the offending piece of paper. "Well...I've decided that I'm going to get a 100 on a test or paper in his class." The words spoken were resolute. "I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to fucking get a 100 percent."

James nodded slowly. "If that's what you want, I'll help."

"Yeah, me too. Damn, this sucks! But I'm totally in."

Sirius nodded and continued to watch the unmoving pages. 

James rubbed at the back of his curly hair. "Hey, I wanted to ask you guys a question." Both friends turned their attention to James and he blushed, suddenly feeling pretty self-conscious. "Well, I mean, I'm all on board with continuing our study session with Sirius, but I was wondering if maybe we can start adding in a session for my organic chemistry class. I mean, it seemed like the session did a bang up job for Sirius and I still remember a bunch of that useless shit so I'm sure that if we got together to help me too then my grades would jump up. I really need them to get better or Mum and Dad are going to start cutting my allowance."

"Of course, James!" Sirius responded, dropping his cigarette to put that arm around his best friend's shoulder. "Turn about is fair play! I know that I'm pissed off about my grade and my fucking teacher, but our study sessions really did help. And on top of that, it was...kind of fun."

Peter nodded excited. "Yeah, I had fun too! I didn't know anything about how to properly make study notecards before we did our study session, but I've already started making some for my Honors Accounting."

Sirius brightened up. "That's awesome, Peter! You're actually pretty awesome at making the study notecards."

"How about we do this?" James decided. "We can spend a portion of our study sessions working on prepping for our own shit, but then we schedule out times to help each other prep for tests and turning in papers. We just need to pull out the syllabus for each of the classes and work on scheduling this all out."

"We'll probably also need to add some more study session if we're going to get everything in," Peter observed and the other two nodded.

"Let's do this!" Sirius exclaimed, a hand popping up to offer high fives.

He received a few from his two best friends and they all rushed off to their dorms to hunt down the needed syllabi.

****

The fall semester passed by in a swirl of crunchy leaves, late night study sessions, worn out Student IDs, and piles of books. The three friends had expanded their core study group to include several other honor students that lived in the dorms with them and then they would split up into mini groups dependent on schedules and the topics being studied. It had been such a sudden change in lifestyle but it took Sirius over a month before he realized that he hadn't gone out partying since his confrontation with his professor. Each paper and quiz and test was like a fiery lash on the torture rack of academia. His bullshitting days hadn't required depth of thought, merely an understanding of the patterns that teachers liked to see in the words. Key in certain phrases, use a little logic, and throw in some twenty dollar words. 

Professor Lupin ate 20 dollar words for breakfast and laughed at trite phrases. His red pen of torture would unravel arguments and logic with the ease of a twist on the crank of thumb presses and he could reference obscure academic journals and articles easier than a guillotine could remove a head from its body. It only fueled the disowned young man into an obsessive drive for that elusive 100 percent. Getting drunk only got in the way of the sharp wit and thinking he needed for his papers and he quit the drugs too. It was a miserable experience of withdrawal and his grades dipped for a period, but with James and Peter supporting him and Lily's magical cappa-frappa-mocha-chino crap Sirius found himself more grounded and focused than he had ever been in his life. 

The comments on his papers also seemed to help his friends with their own papers as they too began to learn about how to write up an actual argument and defend it. By the time finals rolled around, Sirius had managed to get a 95 percent on one paper and there were no other chances past his final paper and exam. All the students at the Writing Center in the library knew him on a first-name basis and they had even recruited the head of the English department to help him polish up the paper. 

Minerva McGonagall had looked rather amused to have a student who was still undeclared in a Major so passionate about his paper on the paradox in Milton's _Paradise Lost_ presented in Satan's great rhetoric but she had proved invaluable in her suggestions. The idea that good moral standing was not a requirement for learning to speak well and yet language has immense power and people should be careful with how they wield it was one with plenty of space to explore and Minerva had greatly enjoyed seeing the young man's development of thought and presentation as he poured hours into the research and writing.

The Monday night before the final Intro to British Literature exam, Sirius sat quietly on his bed. James, Peter, and Lily were quietly eating their vegan takeout on the floor next to him. Lily insisted that their brains needed the vitamins and minerals and no one wanted to argue with her. She was quite easily the smartest out of them, and besides, they were all still playing nice in the hopes that she would agree to a date with James before she had to fly home for the holiday break. 

"How're you feeling?" James asked, leaning his head back to look up at his friend. 

Sirius took a deep breath. "I'm...pretty fucking scared."

Lily reached out and patted his knee. "You've been working your arse off all semester, Sirius. You know this stuff inside and out." Her British accent alone brought the small smile to his lips.

"I keep thinking that I do," he sighed, "but then that fucking red pen reminds me that I'm just not as smart as he is. I mean, he's the fucking professor! He's supposed to have all this shit figured out."

"He can't keep low-balling your grades," Peter pointed out with his plastic fork. "If he does it on this paper and test we are taking this up to the department head. She knows how hard you worked on this! She fucking helped you out with it!"

"True, true," James encouraged. "Hey, but don't worry about all that! You've done everything that you can, we're eating brain food, and you're going to get some good sleep tonight."

"I'll make sure you're all up by 7am," Lily added. "I'll bring breakfast, so don't worry about that. We'll get you fed and all ready for the test."

"I'm sure that fucker specifically asked for an 8am final exam just to be an extra large dick," Peter grumbled. "Who the hell can properly write essays on the test from hell at 8 fucking am?"

"Is it totally pathetic that I'd still like that theoretically extra large dick pounding me into the bed?" Sirius groaned into his hands and the other three burst into laughter. 

"Yes, absolutely," Peter chided between chuckles. "How you can even stand looking at that man is beyond me."

"He's so fucking gorgeous," Sirius moaned. "It's a fucking sin! Like, a Venus-fly-trap! Looks good and then leaves you to digest in his stomach acid."

After a bit more of pep talking from his friends, Sirius carried on with his nightly routine and finally settled for in for a night of good rest. He took some melatonin to ensure a deep sleep and rested in the knowledge that Lily would be the one to make sure they were all awake. He wouldn't get a wink if had been up to Peter or James.

True to her word, Lily Evans was knocking on their door at 7am sharp. James shuffled to open the door while Sirius claimed first use of the bathroom. Their dorm had also miraculously gone through a cleaning and makeover since Lily Evans came into their study group and then their lives. As he showered with his hair pulled up in a bun to keep dry he couldn't help but chuckle at how starstruck James had been when she first asked to join in their study group. He had been singing the praises of this cute red-head in his chemistry class (which sounded like a terrible pun but ended up being totally true) and she had noticed their study group being so consistent in the main room of the dorms. She knew that James was in the same class as she was, so she decided to take a risk and ask for help with an upcoming test. It had been a perfect fit into their group dynamic and Sirius was glad that he was gay or he would have fought with James over her. Lily was smart, snarky, _very_ organized, and an excellent tutor. He hoped that James would nab that date soon.

Once out, he got dressed in his jeans and t-shirt and stepped out of the bathroom to brush out his long hair while Peter took his turn at the toilet. Sirius decided on a high ponytail and then dug into the vegan and gluten free breakfast Lily had brought to them, allowing her to paint his nails as he ate. She had the steadiest hand he had ever seen. After he pulled on his wool-lined leather jacket and pulled out his cigarette, Lily handed him her beautiful coffee concoction and gave him a tight hug. 

"You're going to do great!" she cheered with a wide smile. 

James came up with his cross-body bag. "I put your paper in here already and made sure those pencils were sharpened."

"Thanks, bud." Sirius grinned and hung the bag on his shoulder. "You're going to make a great mom one day, James."

"Ha ha, asshole."

"I'm almost ready!" Peter called out as he stumbled around looking for his shoes.

James shuffled to Lily and gave her a soft hug. "Thanks for all your help, Lils," he whispered and Sirius pretended to not notice while he was internally squealing in delight. 

"Aw, no problem," she whispered back, her blush evident even from the side-eye glance Sirius was watching them from.

"And you totally have the cutest jammies," James continued, tapping her shoulder. Little snowmen danced along the light blue background of her flannel nightgown.

Lily blushed and didn't push his hand away. James was still holding her in a hug and Sirius was getting ready to start jumping up and down at the sheer adorableness of their interaction before Peter interrupted the moment with his announcement of finally having his shoes. In short order the three boys were making their way down the icy sidewalks towards one of the oldest buildings on the campus. Sirius was glad that he put on his riding boots as they were nice and warm. He wouldn't be able to ride his motorcycle in weather like this, but it was still nice to wear the boots and his jacket. They laughed and joked their way to the building and Sirius couldn't help but notice that they were the only chipper people out at this ridiculous hour. 

He was happily puffing on his cigarette as they turned the corner to the entrance he favored into the old building when he felt the initial slip from the ice under his feet. "Whoa, shit!" he yelped as he caught himself and James had been too busy laughing to notice soon enough.

James slipped on the same patch and stumbled right into Sirius, sending him face-first into the sidewalk. On pure reflex Sirius put out his hands to break his fall and sharp pain shot up his right arm before it gave out and his face smashed into the cement.

"Shit!" James cried as he fell on his ass and then scrambled to Sirius. 

Peter slipped his way to them and winced when he saw the bloody raspberry on Sirius' chin. "Fucking hell!"

"I'm s-so sorry!" James stuttered, looking over his friend for other damage. He panicked as he noticed how pale Sirius looked. "What's wrong, what's wrong?!"

Feeling the wetness of the ice already soaking through the seat of his jeans, Sirius gingerly held his right hand out to examine it. The fiery pain was throbbing in his wrist and he had to choke back a scream as he tried to flex the joint. Shaking fingers from his left hand pulled back his sleeve and the three of them paled to see the vicious swelling and bruising already taking place.

"Is...is it _broken_?!" Peter squeaked.

"Can you move it?" James tried before biting his lip.

"I c-can't," Sirius whispered. "Oh hell, I've got fifteen minutes till my exam! This can't be happening!!!"

"Let's get you to the office," James commanded, his voice shaky but stern. "Let's go. Minerva is probably there and they'll have a medical kit."

James was thankfully right on both counts but the three young men were not encouraged by the older woman's examination. "It looks very much like it could be a break, Mr. Black," she sighed, her lips pinched in concern. "I'm going to suggest that you head straight to the Health Center."

"My test is in ten minutes, I can't!" Sirius was ghostly pale not only from the pain but from the prospect of all these months of work coming down crashing on him in failure. 

"We can see about allowing you a reschedule," she tried but he shook his head. 

"No, I've got to do it now! If it's broken now then it's not going to be better in a couple of days anyway." Taking a deep breath to steel his nerves he nodded in finality. "James, patch it up. Like you do with your soccer buddies and their damned ankles. Tape it up." Sirius felt dizzy as he opened his eyes but he gave the older woman a stern look. "I'm going to take this test and I don't have time to argue."

It took James the full ten minutes of desperate taping and bandaging with the medical kit to get the wrist stabilized sloppily, especially as Sirius insisted he do it while they walk to the classroom. He assured them all that he would go straight to the Health Center after the exam was over and then stepped into the room as Professor Lupin was preparing to hand out the papers. The professor shot Sirius an annoyed look, but the pain throbbing in his arm kept only a pained grimace on the younger man's face. He sat down heavily in the seat, hating how wet and cold he felt and stared at his swollen fingers. Would he even be able to hold a pencil? The test was placed face down in front of him as he struggled with his bag to get out his pencil and research paper. With the paper turned in to the impatient professor Sirius turned his full attention to the exam in front of him.

****

Sirius could hear his friends' whispers from behind him as he laid curled up on his side. A soft cast was tightly squeezed around his wrist and hand to stabilize and protect the cracked bones he had gained from the fall. A bandage covered the expanse of his chin, his only other physical injury, but he felt his head pounding in misery. Writing for three hours solid had been sheer torture, but even worse was the fact that his writing had been so slow and awful that he hadn't been able to really get out all of the thoughts in his head and onto the paper for his professor to judge. 

He knew that James was completely torn up about the accident but he didn't blame his best friend at all. There was ice and it was an accident. James had done so much to help him this semester that it almost seemed ludicrous that he would think that Sirius would hate him. He would have to be sure to get that across to his friend tomorrow, but tonight he was tired, disappointed, hurting, and nauseated. The pain pills hadn't really helped with the pain but they had definitely made him feel loopy and sick.

When Lily had left for the night, he felt James spoon him from behind much like they had done as younger kids during sleepovers. He patted the hand that crept around to rest on his belly and he settled in for a night of strange and angsty dreams.

****

Knowing that each of the students were supposed to see their grades up on Blackboard as soon as it was graded, Sirius kept vigil over that digital page with desperation to see what grade he had acquired. It was almost more torturous than the broken wrist because all he could imagine was the worst case scenario. He was going to get another fucking zero and it would be on his final exam! By Thursday he received an email from Professor Lupin wanting to meet with him in the classroom to discuss the test and he could feel his heart drop. The rest of his exams had been a joke compared to the Intro to British Literature class, so he finished up and rushed to the classroom at his appointed time.

A sharp breath was taken as he caught sight of the professor casually leaning against the table he lectured from, fingers thoughtfully stroking the well-manicured mustache. It really was unfair how handsome this devil of a man was. "Professor Lupin?"

The older man stood and gestured to the papers lying face-down on the table. "I have your research paper and final exam here." He gave a pointed look at the soft cast.

"Oh, I broke my wrist," Sirius mumbled as he tried to use x-ray vision to see the grade on those papers. "Icy sidewalk."

"You should be careful," Professor Lupin chided and Sirius growled.

"No shit, Professor."

This brought an actual laugh to the man and he gestured for his student to come closer. "I have to say that I was a bit surprised to see the lack of your usual detail in the essays on the test, but that atrocious handwriting in combination with comments from Professor McGonagall informed me of the unfortunate state of your wrist. So, why don't you verbally tell me your full arguments." He pulled up the test and read off the first question. "In _Oroonoko_ , Aphra Behn states that Oroonoko was 'whipped like a common slave' which in fact he was. Is the author suggesting that there are acceptable reasons for whipping for people? Does Oroonoko's intelligence and beauty, as viewed by a Westerner, play a part in this statement? Please make note of specific ironies that are included in Behn's story."

Sirius frozen in place for a minute. He hadn't been prepared for this! No cheer leading, psyching up, or extra coffee. But then he reminded himself that he had spent a whole fucking semester elbow deep in books and articles preparing for this test. He squared his shoulders and responded, bringing out all the references that he had thought of during the test and saying all the things he wished that he could have added. The second and third essay questions went the same way and he was so in the zone of literature and analysis that he didn't even note the pleased curl of lips on his professor.

When they finished, Professor Lupin nodded and then set the paper down before tapping it softly with two fingers. "The grade I assigned you still stands. You are free to look over both of them."

Sirius ran over to the desk and flipped both papers over desperately, hating that the man had taken to writing his grades at the back so that he had to endure all the biting remarks first before seeing the resulting score. At first, the lack of red on his paper and exam frightened him as his brain decided that he was finally too stupid for Lupin to bother with correcting. There were a few questions suggesting more detail or the use of another source, but nothing biting or scathing. By the time he flipped to the back of his research paper he saw the grade scrawled out much in the same way as the ZERO that had started this all was.

_"ONE HUNDRED"_

Ignoring the throbbing in his wrist as he tore through the final exam, Sirius flipped to the back and saw the twin score just as neatly written. A surprised sob bubbled up from his chest and he couldn't keep the tears from rolling down as he kept flipping through the pages in shock. Was he reading this correctly? Had he actually done it?

"You're surprised?" the annoyingly condescending voice asked from behind him and Sirius looked over his shoulder to shoot the man a death glare through his tears. 

"Yes, I'm fucking surprised, Literature Hitler!"

Professor Lupin laughed at that and tilted his head in a way that was almost flirtatious. Sirius gulped and pulled his papers closer to his chest. "I saw that you're still an undecided major. You'll have to declare before the end of next semester. Would you consider majoring in English?"

" _Hell no_!" Sirius deadpanned and the professor laughed again. 

"Minerva will be disappointed. What are you thinking?"

Honestly, he had been toying with an idea but hadn't told anyone yet out of a lack of confidence. He wiped at his eyes with his cast and winced at the pain before responding. "I was...thinking...maybe pre-law. And then maybe Law School."

Lupin nodded. "That would be a good fit. You've got a knack for research and arguing."

Sirius wasn't sure if he was being insulted or complimented. "Are you always such an asshole?" he whispered, shocked that he had actually voiced the question he had been wondering all semester long. 

The professor looked as if he was considering the question. "Honestly? Yes, probably. But I'm especially an asshole to the guys I fancy." Sirius gaped and blushed, completely caught off guard. Lupin continued as if he hadn't noticed. "And seeing as you are no longer my student and have no interest in getting involved in the English Department, this shouldn't be a problem either."

He strode forward quickly and took a handful of dark hair before pulling Sirius up into a kiss with him. It was easily the most surprising kiss of Sirius' short life, but he quickly recovered and kissed back enthusiastically - writing papers wasn't the only thing he was good at. He groaned softly as he was shoved over the table with Lupin's lips stealing the breath out of his own. His legs were hiked up to wrap around Remus' waist and he felt the eager hardness ground against him. Dark hair spilled out of the hair tie as his hair was tugged loose and Sirius could only pant breathlessly and toss his head back in excitement. The heavy weight pressing on top of him was far more arousing than he would have thought, especially when he was kissed senseless and then left to gasp for breath while his professor leaned back with a knowing grin. 

" _Ic behéfþ ou,_ " Lupin stated confidently. " _Ic i forglendre ou_."

"Oh, hell, that's so fuckin' hot!" Sirius whimpered, his eyes glazed in pleasure. "I don't know what you're saying, but it's so fuckin' hot!"

"I'm sure you can understand this," Professor Lupin replied with a thick voice. "Get your trousers off."

"Fuck yes!" Sirius cried, jerkily working his jeans down his hips, cursing as his injured wrist shot pain up his arm. 

It was like a wet dream coming true and Sirius wondered how this was even real. His trousers were thrown over to an unknown location and he eagerly twisted forward to suck on the dick presented to his mouth. He moaned around it greedily, relishing the fullness in his mouth. He couldn't jerk himself off as his main hand was injured and he was using his left hand to stabilize himself on the table as he leaned forward awkwardly to take the cock. Fingers that were so cruel with their written words gently pushed back his long hair before pulling him off and leaning him backwards on the table and pulling those shapely legs up and over the older man's broad shoulders.

"Can you take it?" the Professor Lupin asked, his voice thick as he pressed the head of the swollen cock up against Sirius.

"Y-yeah," he panted. "Just sit in a minute and I'll be fine."

"Take this in your mouth," the professor commanded, shoving three fingers into his student's mouth at the same time he shoved forward to breech through the muscle. The younger man's howl was muffled by the fingers and he tried to focus on suckling those fingers to ignore the burning pain. "Fucking Odin," Lupin moaned as he settled in balls deep. His other hand was clenching Sirius' hip tightly.

After a quiet minute of panting and adjusting, Sirius nodded and Lupin began with slow measured thrusts. He pulled his fingers away from the swollen lips and used them to add extra lubrication to his throbbing cock before he picked up the pace and lifted up the hips for a new angle that nearly had Sirius screeching in pleasure. He bit down on the edge of his leather jacket to keep as quiet as possible, tossing his head back and forth like a dog with its favorite rope toy. Lupin wrapped an arm around Sirius' lower back before using his other hand to pump the cock bouncing against that pale stomach. Sirius orgasmed almost immediately and the professor let out a debauched moan of pleasure before biting down on his lip harshly as he pumped through the tightness and allowed his own release to wash through him.

"I....hope....you....locked that....damn door," Sirius panted, his head leaning back so that his inky hair spilled over the edge of the table and almost brushed against the floor.

"Of course," Lupin panted, content to remain seated inside the younger man for a moment. He grimaced as he looked down at their bodies. "Er, I didn't think to use a condom. You better be clean of STDs."

Sirius laughed and lifted his head up to look at the other man. "Aren't you supposed to be the responsible one?"

"You weren't complaining a minute ago," the professor grumbled although his red cheeks betrayed his embarrassment. 

"But yeah, I'm clean. Get checked all the time."

"Odin, you must be a slut."

"Says the old fart using Norse deities to curse," Sirius laughed. "I'm surprised you can still get it up! What, are you 40 going on 100 or something?"

"I'm not even 40 yet!" Lupin protested to more laughter.

"Well, _Professor_ Lupin, I'll quit being such a slut if you want me to." Sirius added a sultry wink for good measure and it brought a fond smile to those wicked lips.

"You can call me Remus if you want. You know, since we're not student and teacher anymore."

"Hmm, okay _Professor_."

****

*

*

*

*

"Are you okay?!" James squeaked as he took in the glazed eyes and pronounced limp of his friend. "Did you fall again?!"

Grinning with an embarrassed flush, Sirius shook his head. "Er, not exactly."

James and Peter stared at each other in shock for a moment before turning back to their friend. "NO FUCKING WAY!!!!!"

"Let's say I scored 100 in more than one way," Sirius chuckled before wincing and limping towards his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Remus is speaking Old English and the sentences are my very rough translations so if you do know Old English and want to correct me please do so!  
> "Ic behéfþ ou," means "I want you."  
> "Ic i forglendre ou." means "I'm going to devour you." 
> 
> Also, please practice safe sex. These boys are fools and not to be emulated. XD


End file.
